Delicious Temptations
by PharaohDeli
Summary: When Fai, Kurogane, Syaraon, and Sakura go to a movie, everyone's favorite perky mage starts to get ideas concerning the strapping young ninja sitting next to him in the back of a dark theater...


* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Everyone is this story belongs to CLAMP...don't sue...please!

A/N: My first lemon . I hope it's OK... well, anywhozit, hope you enjoy. Comments appreciated!

* * *

"Ne, ne! Kuro-rin, this movie is _boring_

."

"Hn."

"I have something that could make it more…_fun_…"

"Hn."

Fai released his grip on Kurogane's arm and fell back into his seat pouting. He threw a quick, jealous glance over at Syaraon and Sakura, who were currently making a whole epiphany of interesting noises while the couple battled over who could piss the mage off the most by giving him a plethora of idea's of what he could be doing to the ninja sitting contently beside him. Moreover, the man making very, _very_ suggestive moves on the large screen before him wasn't helping either. I mean, REALLY! Kurogane was RIGHT FREAKING THERE. Just sitting, and perfectly available for anything Fai might want to do to him. But, unfortunately for everyone's favorite peppy magician, he had self control; unlike Syaraon and Sakura, apparently.

He let out an angry huff and looked up at Kurogane again, who appeared to be watching the shitty excuse for a comedy film with genuine interest. A loud moan escaped from Syaraon's mouth as the princess whispered something in his ear. Irate, Fai sipped his sorry excuse for a drink loudly, trying to drown out the moans, whispers, and giggles emitting from his two traveling companions. He looked up at Kurogane, whose face was currently a deep shade of red and getting darker, apparently the ninja was getting irritated with the two as well. Kurogane let out a cough, tapped Syaraon on the shoulder and whispered.

"Ehhem, I'll remind you two we're in public, so if you wouldn't mind…"

The princess detached her lips with a jolt and breathed in heavily. Her hair was disheveled and she was bright pink.

"O-oh! Sorry, Kurogane-kun! W-we'll stop…"

"…It's fine, whatever, just keep it down!"

"I-it was Syaraon who started it!"

Syaraon looked at Sakura, bewildered. "W-what! N-no way, Sakura-hime! You were the instigator of all this!"

"Syaraon-kun! I…"

The princess stopped mid-sentence as a fuzzy Koala plushy that she recognized as the one she had purchased as a souvenir the last world they'd been in came plummeting down to meet her head. Then Syaraon's. The hers again.

"Oh, for the love of Ashura, just stop it already! I'm going crazy here!"

The group turned as one to stare in amazement at Fai, who was usually the face of cool and the epitome of calm. Work done, the mage angrily leaned back across Kurogane and sat in his chair, fuming. Dammit, obviously they don't know how hard it is to keep thoughts of a naked Kurogane on his knees, shivering in pleasure and glistening in sweat calling out Fai's name and begging for more of the wondrous delight that was being given to him by his darlingist dearlingist blond lover, especially when two of your friends who are _younger_ than you are currently one bedroom short of his fantasy being reenacted in front of his eyes WHILE the little bastard of a sexy ninja is sitting next to you, in a shirt that is half-way unbuttoned down the front, leaving little to Fai's already overactive imagination. And Fai didn't care if that was the longest run on sentence ever connived, for he was to busy trying to block his nosebleed inducing daydreams.

The movie progressed with out incident or nosebleeds for about five minutes, when a soft little whisper made it's way over to Fai's keen ears, and apparently Kurogane's too; for right when Sakura's little whisper of "tell me you want me…" passed through the magician's ears, Kurogane stood up and muttered a barley indecipherable "I'm going to the bathroom." and started to sneak his way through the (practically) empty row of seats towards the stares. After .01 seconds of hesitation, Fai bolted upright and hissed "I'm coming with you."

'_Fuck it- literally. I've had it, dammit! This is just too much! Stupid movie…suggesting things…fucking Sakura-hime and Syaraon-kun, too! Making such…ugh…tempting noises. AND SCREW MY DAMN IMAGINATION, TOO!'_ Once in the bathroom, Kurogane gave Fai _a look_ and asked "Are you OK, mage? You look…distraught…"

And that was it, that way that his face was flushed from the scenes happening in front of him and beside him, and how he cocked his head slightly to the side while asking out of genuine concern if Fai was alright.

Within seconds, Fai had _his_ ninja pinned up against the bathroom stall, and was suckling his neck, tongue tracing the two small indents wear the vampire Fai had fed from so often. He let his mouth linger their for a while and bit down lightly, not enough to draw blood, but applied just enough pressure to draw a little moan from Kurogane. The blond let his hands wander down to the zipper of the ninja's black pants and started to unbutton them, while his mouth headed north up to Kurogane's strong jaw. Off handedly, Fai realized that he had never noticed that Kurogane actually had stubble, and vaguely imagined what he would look like with a beard. He decided he didn't think that a fuzzy black beard would go well with his well tanned skin and made a mental note to never let the man grow any sort of facial hair.

"F-Fai…", Kurogane moaned, hands on Fai's shoulders, attempting to push him away, "s-stop…w-whaat i-i-if…someone walks i-in on us?" he bit his lip in an attempt to stop another sound of pleasure from escaping his lips, on which Fai was busy placing his own.

The magician drew away, face thoughtful, "You're right, Kuro-wan-wan." Fai then proceeded to pulling the blushing man into the stall on, on a second thought, locking the door. "That better?" he asked?

But Kurogane didn't get a chance to finish, seeing as his mouth was currently being explored by the foreign tongue of Fai. The pink muscle traced over his own, causing Kurogane to shiver. _'Why the hell not?'_ were Kurogane's last thoughts before he grabbed Fai's shoulders and shoved his own tongue into the magician's welcoming mouth. He could feel the bastard mage smile and the slender hands resumed their work of removing Kurogane's pants. In retaliation, Fai felt strong, large hands working there way up under his (conveniently) loose shirt, massaging the skin in small circles and simultaneously removing the garment in the process. Fai made another mental note that Kurogane seemed to know what he was doing, because damn, he was good! He'd have to investigate later. '_But on to more pressing matters'_, he thought before he found himself removing the taller man's pants and sneaking his hands into the "private areas" of his companions underwear. This resulted in a load groan as Kurogane came up out of the passionate kiss for air. Fai grinned and giggled.

"You like that, Kuro-puppy? That's so cute! Ha-ha!" Fai kissed his cheek and began to work his hands faster, stroking and teasing Kurogane. "You want more, Kuro-wanko? Hmm..?" he asked as he licked Kurogane's neck again, grinning at the ninja's obvious embarrassment and anger. Before he could complain, Fai brought his mouth over the taller man's again, probing with his tongue. Fai's hands slid down Kurogane's boxers and retraced from the kiss. He dipped his head down and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing and suckling ever new piece of skin revealed. When Kurogane's shirt was off at last, the man was shaking and whimpering, skin flushed pink and shining from sweat, but red eyes still half open and glaring daggers at Fai.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kuro-rin" Fai giggled as his kisses traveled lower down the sculpted, tan chest in front of him, "Let me make it up to you."

Kurogane gasped as he felt something warm and wet on him. He shuddered and moaned. Taking this as an OK to continue Fai grasped the ninja's hips and wrapped his mouth around Kurogane and started to suck. A loud "mmm" from Kurogane caused Fai to smile and instigated the use of his tongue, to begin a pattern of licking, sucking, and kissing. "Fai…" Kurogane moaned, hands grasping Fai's blond hair, as his heavy breathing echoed around the empty room. "Hmm?" Fai answered not looking up, mouth still busy working.

"I-I'm gonna…" he muttered, biting his lip

Fai looked up and grinned "I'll allow it."

"A-allow? Wha…you wicked little…since when do I n-need permiss-a-aaah!"

"I want you screaming my name. When you finally come…I want it to be my name that's on your lips, got it?"

"B-bastard…mmmmm!"

Fai's hands replaced his mouth as he slowly worked his way up, tracing his tongue over Kurogane's already glistening body, stopping occasionally to suck a sweet spot. He increased his pace as the groans and gasps from Kurogane became more frequent.

"Fai…a-ahh! F-Fai…!" Kurogane moaned as he came, the milky white fluid spilling over the floor.

Fai got to his feet and grinned, "My my, Kuro-Chan, you are very…experienced, aren't you? Or do you just have…how do you say…_natural talent_?"

Kurogane blushed and turned away, letting out a growl while trying to catch his breath. "…dick."

"Maybe later, Kuro-rin, but I'm sure Sakura and Syaraon are wondering where we are. Now, be a good boy and clean yourself up, 'kay?" He winked and slipped out of the stall, whistling softly to himself.

"U-uh…F-Fai-san?"

Fai jumped and spun around, to see a pale looking Syaraon, eyes wide. "Oh, well hello there, Syaraon-kun! Sorry, we were taking so long!"

"W-were you and Kurogane-san just…" he looked at the bathroom door

"Hmm…? Whatever do you mean, Syaraon?" and with that, the magician left a very shocked and slightly disturbed Syaraon, and a raging, semi-naked Kurogane (A/N: he is semi-naked 'cause he was in the middle of getting redressed during Fai and Syaraon's little conversation)in the movie theater bathroom, fancying how he would, in fact, enjoy some vegetable curry for dinner that night.


End file.
